


Let It Die

by grimdarkpixels



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, author is sad and stressed and probably going to delete this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimdarkpixels/pseuds/grimdarkpixels
Summary: i wrote this instead of studying for exams because im a nervous wreck





	Let It Die

RK900 punched gavin right in his stupid fucking face in a 7/11 parking lot. He was immediately KO’d and then rk900 spat on his face and stole his credit card. He bought 80 boxes of donuts on gavin’s dime

The end

time for some padding Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss piss piss Piss

**Author's Note:**

> i bare no ill will towards people who genuinely enjoy this pairing and i think it could work out under the right circumstances but i just cant stand the fact that Unrepentant Asshole Who Hates Androids/Android With No Canonical Personality is one of the most popular ships instead of ones that make sense and arent crack ships that got out of hand
> 
> this is probably the only reed900 fic i will ever write but honestly if you like the pairing fuckin ignore this piece of garbage exam stress makes you do stupid weird shit ok


End file.
